Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Not End
by Homucifer Akemi
Summary: "Your forgetting something, aren't you? Madoka Kaname" the small girl asked "H-how, did you know that?" Madoka asked. The girl looked to the sky, a small smile made it's way on her face "Madoka Kaname, do you believe in 'The law of cycle?" The girl asked with her pink eye glowing in the dark of night.


**This takes place after "Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion" movie, Enjoy! ~Homucifer **

**~Madoka's [ POV ]**

"where am I?" I asked "I'm in my bed, right?" I said. Suddenly I heard load laughter, I turned around and saw my hometown. It was in ruin, and monsters crawled on the ground. And in the sky was a huge woman in a jester hat, on a large gear. "We need to save everyone" I said, but their was someone fighting "...homura...chan.." I said, the jester monster shot her with a beam and she fell down from the top of a building "someone, please help!" I screamed running to her. Then I saw someone ran up to her " h-hello?" I said, she turned to me, it was me! "Y-your me?" I said, she nodded"what's going on?" I asked "what you need to remember" she answered "what?!" I said but before she answered it all disappeared.

I opened my eyes I was in my bed " just a dream " I said, it was 6:30 I got up to get ready for school. I showered and got dressed. I went to the sink to do my hair, my mom was there like always putting on her make up " morning sweetie " she said " good morning mommy"I said, on the sink where two pairs of ribbens, mine and the ones Homura-chan gave me "oooo ,super cute wear the red ones" my mom said pointing to the red ribbons "OK" I said and tied them in.

**Madoka's [ POV ]**

"oh my, you look so cute sweetie!" My mom said, I blushed "mommy.." I said "Madoka! Better get going!" My Dad called from the other room "o-ok " I answered "I'm off" I called , grabbed my bag and ran out the door "bye!" My family called .

I ran up the street "sorry im ...late" I said realizing I wasn't meeting with someone. I didn't get why I did it, I don't have any friends at school, oh wait there's Homura-chan! But still she acts weird around me, I hope she's OK, "...Sayaka..." I managed to say, but where have I heard that name? "Ya?" Said a familiar voice " you said my name?" The voice said again, I turned around and saw this tall girl wearing the same school uniform as me, she had blue hair and eyes. "O-oh I'm sorry" I apologized "hey, its fine" she said "I'm Sayaka, Sayaka Miki" Sayaka said "I'm Madoka Kaname, I'm pleased to meet you" I said. "SAYAKA!" Yelled a voice "You ditched me!" The voice said again, it was another tall girl with red hair in a ponytail, and red eyes "hey, I'm sorry " Sayaka said to her "well you-" "hello?" I said interrupting her, she smiled at me "hey, who are you?" She asked "M-madoka kaname" I answered "nice ta' meet ya, I'm Kyouko Sakura " Kyouko said "want one?" Kyouko said taking out a box of Pocky "t-thank you " I said grabbing one and sticking it in my mouth. Then Sayaka grabbed one "hey!" Kyouko said chasing sayaka-chan around me.

*ding ding*

the school bell rang "oh man, we better get to class" Kyouko-san said dragging Sayaka-chan and me to class.

**Madoka's [ POV ]**

"have you ever felt this feeling? Like their is something starring at you? Well I had that feeling through all of class today. At the end I looked to see who it was and..." I said " 'and'?" Sayaka-chan asked "it..was...Homura-chan" I answered "seriously?" Sayaka-chan asked "that's really creepy, madoka" Kyouko-san said, but, it didn't make me feel better, it made me feel worse. "Hey how about we stop at the new cafe, on the way home?" Sayaka-chan said trying to make me feel better, I nodded "well, I guess I'm coming too" Kyouko-san said "then its settled let's go!" Sayaka-chan said

Later, we we're walking down the street looking for the café. " is this it Sayaka-chan? " I asked pointing to a little Victorian styled Café called 'Tomoe's' "yep, that's it " sayaka-chan said "cool, let's go" Kyouko-san called running into the café. We walked up to the front desk "hello?" I called "yes?" Answered a voice, then a tall girl who must have been 17 or 18 walked out, she had long blonde curly hair in two low ponytails and yellow eyes. "This way please" she said grabbing a few menus and showing us to a table " hello, I'm Mami Tomoe, what can I get you?" She asked kindly. I looked down at the menu, it had so many yummy looking cakes and drinks "um, the strawberry cheesecake, please?" I asked "sure thing" she answered "the green tea Pocky please" Kyouko-san asked "no problem " Mami-san answered "your best green tea" sayaka-chan said " OK, I'll be right back with your orders " Mami-san said and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, it was getting closer, and then a huge *crash!* "hello?" I called " are you OK ?" I asked again" I'm okie doki " Answered a little girl with long lavender hair and orenge and yellow eyes. " cheese! I'm home!" She called "welcome back Bebe" Mami-san answered from the kitchen " ' bebe' ?" Kyouko-san asked, she looked at her with a big grin " I'm Nagisa Momoe" she said to Kyouko-san " I'm Kyouko Sakura " Kyouko-san answered, she looked at me " oh, I'm Madoka kaname, I'm pleased to meet you " I said, she looked at sayaka-chan next "Sayaka, Sayaka Miki" she said. And then Mami-san brought out our order.

**I hope you Liked the first chapter! I'll be writing more!**

**~Homucifer**


End file.
